


Protect the Cubs

by countryqueer



Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, caskettaw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countryqueer/pseuds/countryqueer
Summary: "Kate Beckett couldn’t think straight right now. She should go to the scene and lead the investigation. No, she should call Jenny and let her know. Know what? She had no info. That settled it, the hospital it was."
Series: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Caskett Appreciation Week 2020





	Protect the Cubs

**Author's Note:**

> Caskett Appreciation Week 2020 prompt 3: "Near death experience"

Kate Beckett couldn’t think straight right now. She should go to the scene and lead the investigation. No, she should call Jenny and let her know. Know what? She had no info. That settled it, the hospital it was.  
  
Castle seemed to be reading her mind because he already was standing next to her, both their coats slung over his arm and car keys in hand. “Come on, Kate. I’ll drive.”  
  
She just nodded and put on her jacket. She normally would never let anyone else drive her cruiser but she wouldn’t be able to safely get herself across the city in this state of mind.  
  
They made good time getting to the ER. She was barely through the doors and at the reception desk when she flashed her badge. “Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan,” she managed to get out.  
  
The nurse behind the counter put on a calming smile at the slightly frantic request and gestured to her right. “You can take a seat in the waiting area through those doors. I’ll let them know you’re here and send someone out to talk to you in a little bit.  
  
Castle thanked the young woman and led his partner to the other room. They took a seat and waited for a doctor to come get them.  
  
“They’ll be okay, you’ll see.”  
  
Beckett wasn’t sure if he had said that for her benefit or his own. In a moment of needed comfort, she rested her head on his shoulder. He responded automatically with an arm slung around her shoulders.  
  
It was about ten minutes later that the door opened again and another nurse came out. Beckett sat up straight in her seat again. Castle left his hand on her back in a show of support.  
  
“You’re colleagues of misters Ryan and Esposito?” he asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
“They’re both fine.” The partners exhaled in relief. “They are pretty banged up but the worst is a broken wrist. I can take you to see them, if you want.”  
  
“Yes, please. Thank you,” Beckett replied and stood up to follow him.  
  
The nurse led them through a maze of hallways to a big open space with five or six beds on either side of the room, each separated by a curtain. Beckett could hear two men silently talking to each other at the end of the left side. _They were okay._  
  
Castle thanked the nurse as he left them to catch up.  
  
Esposito was sat up in the right bed, a couple bandages on his arms and little cuts all over his face and neck. Ryan, in the bed next to him, lay there with a cast on his left arm. The latter looked like he was halfway to high on drugs with the silly smile on his face and his eyes a little spaced out.  
  
“Hey, boys, heard you decided to turn 11th street into a bumper car arena,” Beckett greeted them. That’s how they dealt with the tougher stuff on the job. As long as you can still joke about something, it could get better again.  
  
Ryan let out a breathy laugh.  
  
“He’s huffed up on painkillers,” Esposito explained. “He put his hand on the dashboard when that bastard rammed into us. Hairline fracture in his wrist.”  
  
“You boys get some rest in. I’m gonna call Jenny to let her know where you are,” she laid her hand on Ryan’s leg, “and then have some fun in interrogation.” Her smile barely covered up the murderous look in her eyes.  
  
For the next couple weeks, you could always see Beckett hovering around her boys, making sure they always had their coffee cups filled and their paperwork was taken care of. And if there suddenly was enough money in the 12th precinct’s budget to get the homicide squad new cars with the latest and best safety system built in, no one had any complaints.


End file.
